<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Kisses by AriDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312154">Sleepy Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDragon/pseuds/AriDragon'>AriDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDragon/pseuds/AriDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Belphegor the world's best snuggle partner? MC thinks so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What could compare to the profoundness and warmth of waking up in the arms of a partner? Two bodies entwined, pressed against each other, sharing warmth, heartbeats synchronized. </p><p>	To be snuggled against a partner is true bliss, and MC was living it. </p><p>	MC’s eyes drifted open as Belphie’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close against him. His fingers brushed against her skin. He hummed happily, his face pressed against the back of her shoulder.</p><p>	“Darling?” She said weakly as his breath tickled her neck. He shifted, moving his arms up dangerously close to her chest. He laid gentle kisses on her skin, brushing his lips against her as he lazily enjoyed the feel of her warmth. </p><p>	“Love you,” He said softly, nuzzling her neck. His eyes were closed, completely entranced by the warmth of their embrace. </p><p>	“I love you so much,” She replied, sliding away from the warmth temporarily. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. She turned around and slid into his arms, face pressed against his chest. </p><p>	She chuckled and said, “Did you think I was leaving you so soon?” </p><p>	“Nope.” He buried his face in her hair, muffling his voice, “I just don’t want to be without your warmth, not even for one second.” </p><p>	She breathed softly, her lips on his bare skin. Her smallest movements sent his heart racing. </p><p>	“Kiss me,” He said, turning her face so that they were eye-to-eye.</p><p>	“Gladly,” She said, closing the gap. Warm and fuzzy, soft to the touch, he brushed his fingers through her hair as they locked in place, moving their lips against one another, eyes closed, unable to do anything except enjoy the moment. </p><p>	She mumbled, “I don’t wanna get up.” She nuzzled him and kissed him on the cheek, “I just wanna sleep here forever.” </p><p>	“That can be arranged.” He said with a hint of sarcasm. She hummed as she pressed her lips against the side of his chin. </p><p>	She whined, “But we’ve gotta get up soon… the alarm’s gonna ring any minute.” She pushed away the digital clock on the nightstand, burying her face in the pillow. He lifted his head, arm wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes barely open. </p><p>	“My love,” He buried his face in her neck. His grip around her tightened. “We’ll get through it. We do every day.” </p><p>	“Each time is more difficult than the last,” She said, moving in closer, “I’ve always been a night owl. Early morning isn't for me.” </p><p>	“I know the feeling,” He sat upright, tucking the blanket around her. She curled up into a ball, blankets creating a ‘nest’ around her body. He yawned. </p><p>	The alarm blared beside her. He reached over her and slammed his fist on it, breaking it. MC looked concerned. </p><p>	“It’s okay,” He said softly, scooping her into his arms, “We can wait a few more minutes.” </p><p>	“But what if we’re late?” MC asked, yawning. She danced the line between consciousness and sleep, her eyes barely open. She didn’t want to fight, but a part of her, knowing Lucifer would be angry if she were late again, kept her going. </p><p>	Belphie laid her on the bed, holding her to his chest, pulling the blankets over them completely. He said, “Then I’ll take the blame. Let’s rest for today. You need the sleep, my love.” </p><p>	And so, they did. Nestled in a nest of blankets, the guilt of skipping class quickly faded away, and the two were fast asleep, happy to meet each other in their dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>